A Through Z
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: A collection of sentences-More like paragraphs. I've seen a lot of these, and now I'm doing my own. A-z short sentences well more paragraph size yusuke/kuwabara
1. YusKuw

I've seen a lot of these…my turn!! As usual I own Nothing.

**ALWAYS-**

Yusuke rolled his eyes as Kuwabara protested in the removal of his shirt. "Le'go! I can take care of my own wounds!" Kuwabara griped. Yusuke smirked knowing Kuwabara would always complain, because Kuwabara hated to the concern in Yusuke's eyes. But…Yusuke was determined to always be the one to heal Kuwabara's every pains.

**BACKWARDS-**

Kurama bit his lip and pointed at Kuwabara, elbowing Hiei. Hiei blinked looked over and covered his mouth suppressing a snicker. Yusuke who had seen all this looked over at Kuwabara, and finally grinned before approaching the taller man. He leaned up and gently whispered in Kuwabara's ear, "Kuwabara love…next time we sneak off to make out-try not to return with your shirt on backwards."

**CAT-**

There were days when Yusuke wanted to be a cat. Fish wasn't all that appealing, and neither was a scratching post, or something as ghastly as a collar. But the thought of being curled up in Kuwabara's lap while the man stroked him sure as hell was.

**DOG-**

Kuwabara hated dogs with all his might. They were wonderful creatures until they got near his darling baby cat. Maybe his reason for loving Yusuke was because of the dogs. Because Yusuke would always help Kuwabara chase the troublesome dogs away.

**EVER-**

"If you ever-EVER-touch him again…" Yusuke hissed pinning a demon by his throat to a wall, "The pain I will deliver…I'll…I'll…UGGH!" And with a snarl, Yusuke ripped off one of the demons arms knowing there was no other way to control himself from killing the demon who had dared lay a hand on Kuwabara.

**FORGIVE-**

Yusuke leaned his head against Kuwabara's bedroom door. "I'm sorry!" Yusuke sighed again, pawing at the door like a dog begging to be let in. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize your students were there! If I had known I only would have kissed you a little bit!" Yusuke jumped as something collided with the door. Looked like Kuwabara was still angry at being fondled in front of his students.

**GIDDY-**

Kuwabara and Yusuke could not explain what they felt when they fought each other. It was as if they were enjoying some sort of treat. They would laugh, and grin, and even giggle like giddy school girls. Something about fighting was wonderful-but it just couldn't be explained why.

**HORROR-**

Yusuke held Kuwabara in his arms, eyes filled with tears and mouth open. Kuwabara looked up at the person that mattered the most to him shushing Yusuke as he unknowingly sobbed. "S'kay Urameshi…it was just a leg. Anything to protect you…." Kuwabara said as Yusuke could only tremble in absolute horror of it all.

**ISOLATED-**

Kuwabara felt alone more then ever that day Yusuke was found out to be a demon. Kuwabara was human. The only human now since it was obvious from Yusuke's strange markings, sharp teeth, and long hair that Yusuke was positively a demon. Kuwabara felt so…alone. There were no other real humans at the tournaments, or the missions (unless the humans were being rescued) and even if there were humans around none of them fought like Kuwabara had. But now…as Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei laughed about something, Kuwabara couldn't help but feel the sands of time separate and isolate him away from his three demon friends who time would never erode away.

**JAM-**

Yusuke hated Jam. He really, really did. He hated Jam because it was sticky. He also hated it because Jam had been what Yusuke had reached for as he had Kuwabara flattened on the kitchen floor. Yes, it worked to satisfy the act the lovers were performing…but there was just something gross about a sticky strarberry smelling penis.

**KILL-**

Yusuke in savage ferocity bit his sharp fangs into the demon's throat and ripped out his jugular. Yusuke had expended all his energy, but when Kuwabara dove in front of the demon's hand to take a severe injury to the gut to save Yusuke, Yusuke knew he would kill any man or any demon with his teeth-or bare hands if they harmed his mate and friend.

**LOVE-**

Love was different for Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi. Love was a hot dog on a Monday afternoon as the two best friends skipped school. Love was a street brawl on Tuesday evening just before dinner. Love was walking in the rain on Wednesday and singing some old American song called, "singing in the rain." Love was an awkward first kiss on Thursday after a stupid horror film. Love was laughter between fighting demons and protecting mankind on Friday. Love was kissing your best friend in front of your other friends on Saturday. Love was curling up with your lover as you nursed your wounds caused by some S class demon on Sunday. Love was indeed very different for Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi.

**MARRIAGE-**

When Kuwabara asked Yusuke to marry him, Yusuke could only reply with, "Dammit Kuwabara I wanted to ask you that."

**NO-**

Kuwabara had smiled kindly at his coworker who had asked him to go out and dine with him. "No…I'm sorry. I'm with someone, and I don't wish to go out with anyone else as long as this body of mine keeps living, and my heart keeps beating."

**OPEN-**

Yusuke sometimes wondered why Kuwabara was so open. Yusuke sometimes wondered if Kuwabara was telling the truth with all that he said. But all thoughts left him when Kuwabara gave him that smile.

**PLEASE-**

"Please...please I beg you give him back..." Kuwabara croaked as he begged the demon to release Yusuke. "Please...I love him...please let him go!"

**QUIVER-**

It had been out in the snow when Kuwabara told Yusuke he was gay, and that it was okay if Yusuke never wanted to see him again. Yusuke had laughed, and simply said Kuwabara was his best friend, he would not part from him ever just because of this. It had also been even colder when Yusuke yanked Kuwabara down to share their very first hot kiss.

**REST-**

Yusuke never felt as good sleeping anywhere else but in Kuwabara's room. Maybe it was Kuwabara's pillow, or the mattress, but Yusuke loved Kuwabara's room. But then again maybe Yusuke could get rest because he finally felt safe in this room.

**STAY-**

"…Nnnn…don' go…" Kuwabara had moaned in his sleep awaking Yusuke. Yusuke had glanced at his best friend who seemed disturbed in his sleep. Yusuke grumbled as he literally fell out of bed, and placed a gentle hand on Kuwabara's head. Kuwabara instantly relaxed, and smiled just the tiniest bit.

**TOGETHER-**

"Are Yusuke and Kuwabara coupling?"

"Hiei?"

"Are they together now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kurama…are Yusuke and Kuwabara fucking now?"

"Hiei!"

"Well how else do you want me to say it when I've asked the same question three times already?!"

**UGLY-**

Yusuke had pinned Kuwabara to the couch angrily that day. "Don't you ever say that again!" Yusuke ordered face red, "Don't you ever use that word about yourself again! You're the complete opposite of that! You're noble, kind, and loving, so don't you ever say that about yourself again!" Kuwabara had only smiled.

**VICTORY-**

Kuwabara just didn't know that he beat Yusuke hands down everyday. Yusuke may be able to beat Kuwabara to a pulp, but it was that smile that made Yusuke feel as if Kuwabara had won some epic battle within his own soul.

**WHEN-**

"When you get back-we're going out. Like on a date!" Kuwabara whispered hoarsely as Yusuke turned to leave. Yusuke grinned and kissed Kuwabara's bandaged brow, "Of course I am," Yusuke said, "As soon as the guy who dared make you in this state pays with their life."

**XENOPHILIC-**

Yusuke never liked foreign things, but he did love to listen to Kuwabara sing old American songs.

**YES-**

Yusuke grinned wide as Kuwabara slipped the band on his finger, and smiled at Yusuke. No more verbal words were needed to be spoken.

**ZEAL-**

When he was around, Yusuke always felt like he could burst into one large ball of energy, and he never would have minded.

End

More to come I hope!


	2. Friends

The next part! Just friend ones with mentioning of couples: 

Hiei/Mukuro (why? I love this couple I really do.)

Kuwabara/Yusuke (my OTP)

Kurama/Yukina (why? Cuz I didn't want to make up some OC to be with Kurama)

And I have discovered something…I can not write a sentence story to save my life, so here are well very short stories then.

1234

**ANOTHER-**

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara leaned back casually against a large dead 10 foot tall demon. Kuwabara's leg was tied up with strips of Yusuke's shirt, the green cloth now darker from his blood. Hiei leaned heavily against Kuwabara, Hiei looking very disgruntled that he was doing so-but too tired from the Dragon of the Darkness Flame to bother to move. Kurama looked as if he'd been dipped in mud, and Yusuke was about the same. This had bee a very hard battle.

Yusuke broke the silence by asking, "Man can you believe Koenma wanted us to have another member on our team?"

"Pff…what an idiot! We don't need another member!" Kuwabara laughed.

Kurama and Hiei grunted in agreement, and the four fell back into silence.

**BROTHERS-**

Kuwabara coughed lightly as Yusuke helped him sit up. "Come on Kuwabara let's get you to the bathroom now, and get you a bath," Yusuke said. Kuwabara merely grunted in response in his fevered state. Talking hurt too much, and even if he wanted to respond, Kuwabara forgot what Yusuke had said as soon as the other man had closed his mouth.

The sound of rushing water could already be heard from the bathroom. Hiei and Kurama were in there already getting the bath ready for Kuwabara. Hiei poked his head out, and surprisingly enough offered to help Yusuke carry Kuwabara in.

"Yeah he can't walk real well," Yusuke said with a chuckle. Hiei nodded and helped support the young man, and led him to the bathroom. Once in side the three worked on stripping Kuwabara's weak and sickened form and helped him in the bath.

To many it would be odd to see three men help bathe a rather tall looking man, but to the group in the bathroom it was just an act of kindness distributed between brothers.

**CHILDREN-**

Hiei smirked as he watched his son, Yatsuo jump around trying to keep up with Mukuro, while Kira, his twin sister watched with calm red eyes. His mother kindly smiled down at him, and dodged his attacks with ease. Mukuro caught Hiei's eye and smiled at him before blocking her young son's attack.

"Oi!! Hiei!" Yusuke's voice rang out, Kuwabara behind him with their young son Yeshoua, on Kuwabara's strong shoulders. Hiei stood up to greet them when Yusuke shouted, "Hiei!! Kurama and Yukina are at the hospital! Yukina's had a son! She named him Fuyu!"

Hiei did not hide his grin and smiled, "Well then, this is cause for celebration then isn't it?"

**DEAF-**

Yusuke stared up at the colorful sky, silence all around him. He couldn't quite hear anything at the moment-the adrenaline rush from battle seemed to make him lose his senses-but he did that a lot in battle. Lost the ability to hear everything but the sound of his own beating heart.

He shifted his head seeing Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama sitting down casually not saying a word. They would not speak until Yusuke was able to hear, and he loved them for that.

**ERASE-**

Hiei liked to not just forget things but erase them from his memory. Little tidbits of needless information were best to be forgotten in Hiei's mind. He could forget Yusuke's cocky grin if he wanted, and the sound of Kurama humming to a classical song, and also he could forget Kuwabara's idiotic comebacks.

But Hiei, as much as he tried he could not erase their faces, or the knowledge that he knew, them or the fact that he changed him. And after some time past Hiei realized he didn't want to erase any memories involving those three souls-for better or for worse.

**FRIENDS-**

Kuwabara laughed as he celebrated along side his friends.

"Here's to Kuwabara! I can't believe you graduated!" Yusuke slurred a little drunkenly.

Kurama laughed snorting in his bear, Hiei joining in. Kuwabara snorted rolling his eyes, "With friends like you guys," Kuwabara said with a sly grin, "who needs enemies?"

**GRATEFUL-**

Kurama watched secretly, hidden in the shadows as Kuwabara and Yusuke comforted his step-brother. Hiei was at Kurama's side and asked lowly, "Is it really a good idea to fake your death?" Kurama glanced at him and sighed replying, "Hiei…I can not age, I'm a demon. You know this I know this…but my family can't…I know it's hard right now but Kuwabara and Yusuke will help my family get through this."

Hiei nodded knowing Kurama was right.

"I am truly grateful to know you three…" Kurama said with a sad little smile.

**HOPE-**

Hiei allowed Kuwabara to rest his head in his lap-it was just this once. Hiei stroked the sweat from Kuwabara's brow, and whispered words of comfort-_just_ this once. "Yusuke will get here in time with Kurama, and they'll save you. They'll save you Kuwabara." Kuwabara looked up at Hiei, a frail smile on his face, and hope and joy shining in his eyes. As if responding to Hiei's reassuring words, the sound of Yusuke and Kurama's voices ringing out announcing their arrival.

**ICE-**

Yusuke shrieked as Kurama slammed his knee into his back and Hiei helped pin the dark haired youth down.

"No! Guys! I'm begging you!!" Yusuke pleaded for mercy.

Kuwabara cackled from behind him, "It's too late for begging Urameshi…" and with that the ice cubes were shoved down Yusuke's pants.

**JEWEL-**

Hiei sat in front of his son, and draped a tear gem over the boy's neck. The boy was young, and didn't understand the meaning of this sparkling gem, but Yatsuo just grinned and accepted it. Kira was given hers and as always she asked a question that made Hiei wonder where she got the idea from. She was so clever for her age, and seemed to pull streams of intelligence from the air.

"Father does our uncles and cousins have these?"

Hiei nodded, "Yes…your cousins will get theirs on their 5th birthday…but your uncles got their gems at a different time, and for different reasons," knowing Kira would not be satisfied with just that answer he continued, "You're Uncle Yusuke received his when he was pinned beneath the rubble and his eyes were slowly dimming. I gave it to him when he woke up four days later in Koenma's care. You're Uncle Kurama received his when he handed me Fuyu when he was just born. I gave him his gem when I handed Fuyu back. And you're Uncle Kuwabara received his when in a moment of over thinking and panic I realized he was human and one day would die and age…and I would never be seen again. I gave him his when he married Yusuke and lengthened the length of his life."

Kira nodded satisfied and with her twin both went off carrying their father's tear gems around their necks.

**KEEPSAKE-**

Kurama was forced roughly on his knees biting and snarling. The demons laughed saying what an easy catch the fox was. "He's a pretty one," a demon said with a grin pulling out a knife. "As a keepsake…how about some of his hair before we "play," with him, huh?" The other demons grunted in agreement and Kurama felt sick.

"How about I keep all of your fucking heads as a keepsake!" Yusuke's feral growl filled the air, and with streams of blood Kurama was freed.

Kuwabara had not joined Hiei and Yusuke in the fight but was helping untie Kurama and smiling, "We're here now…glad we got here in time Kurama." Kuwabara said looking so happy. Kurama returned a weak and happy grin, "I knew I was in no danger…after all…we're all friends right? And I can always count on you guys to come and get me."

**LOST-**

Kuwabara felt pathetic.

Yusuke had invited him to his home for the first time in his demon territory, and what did Kuwabara do? Oh just get lost in Yusuke's large manor. How pathetic was that? A grown man getting lost in a house…a really big house, but still just a house. Kuwabara sighed and started looking for anyone in this large place.

But less favorable company found him.

A demon who served Yusuke, and had not heard of Kuwabara, grabbed the startled human and held him by his throat, "Ah…human! I have not devoured and enjoyed such flesh in a long time!" The demon said with a cackle.

"I'd put him down," Kurama's smooth voice rang out.

"That is your Master's best friend, and you've made a grave mistake," Hiei's voice suddenly sounded from the right.

The demon looked nervous and looked at Kuwabara who stared back almost smugly. The demon set him down, hand still on his throat, but before he could release Kuwabara's throat, Yusuke's voice hissed in the demon's ear, "Too late…"

And as the demon crumpled in a heap, and Kuwabara rubbed his sore throat, Yusuke sighed, "You're such an idiot Kuwabara. I can't believe you got lost."

**MORE-**

Yusuke lazily lay on the ground, his three best friends stretched out next to him. They had eaten a big meal, and now full and satisfied they all lay stretched out in the noonday sun. As Kurama made some comment about the cool grass Yusuke could only grunt in response. Kuwabara was dozing, and Hiei was obviously thinking of doing something to rouse Kuwabara. And as Yusuke felt completely at peace he felt he could not ask for anything more in the world.

**NUTS-**

Hiei sat on the porch of an old shrine watching as Yusuke and Hiei rolled around in the large puddles, occasionally tackling each other to the ground, or getting a good sized mud ball and smashing each other in the faces with it.

"They're both insane!" Hiei grumbled unaware that Kurama stood over him with a pile of mud, ready to drop it on his head.

**OAR-**

Kuwabara had started the whole mess. He'd made an observation, which led to a question. Kurama did his best to reason his way to the correct answer, but Yusuke was impatient. And given the right setting and time, Hiei was also impatient. So when Yusuke and Hiei swiped the subject of Kuwabara's question, there were many arguments of what to do with it…and then when Hiei accidentally sliced it in half, Kuwabara could only ask one more question.

"How are we going to tell Boeton we broke her oar?"

**PUDDING-**

Hiei hated most human things. It was Yusuke who discovered the only things about humans Hiei seemed to like was the food. So when Yusuke relayed this information to Kuwabara and Kurama, a sort of game had developed. They would all try to find something-some food-to get Hiei addicted to.

Kurama made the discovery of ice cream. If you wanted Hiei to attend a social function, all you had to do was tell him there would be ice cream at said function, and Hiei would show up.

Yusuke found that pocky also enticed the short demon. If Hiei was feeling excessively grouchy then giving him a box of chocolate pocky was the best way to make Hiei go from, scary and deadly to, brooding and grumpy. (The latter being an improvement.)

However it was Kuwabara who made the best discovery. Kuwabara could cook a little, and when his sister, or friends got sick he liked to make what his mother made for him, which was hot, fresh, chocolate, pudding. Kuwabara had made some for his friends after an extremely hard mission, and it was to everyone's surprised when Hiei looked at Kuwabara with wide eyes and said, "Kuwabara I never could have guessed you could create something this wonderful."

Ah…behold the power of chocolate pudding.

**QUARTET**

One made Yusuke: a loner to this world.

A pair made: Kuwabara and Yusuke. Best friends until the day they died. Rivals until the day they died. Lovers until the day they died, and if they had anything to do with it, for beyond death.

Thrice made: Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke. Three demons, though one was only half of a demon.

A quartet made Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. Which had one loner in the group, a pair of lovers/rivals/best friends in the group, which had three demons in the group (even though one was only a half demon) and this all leads up to…

A very confusing math problem.

However, a quartet made up the best of friends, brothers in arms, and four people who met under very different circumstances who could not be separated.

**READ-**

Kuwabara hated reading. Well no, that wasn't the full truth…but he did hate reading the books for school. However on a lazy Sunday afternoon, with his friends at his side he couldn't find it to boring. For Yusuke would constantly spurn Kuwabara to a fight, and Kurama would have to break the two up so Kuwabara could go back to reading, only to find Hiei was ripping out pages of the book.

Reading was always fun with Kuwabara's friends.

**STUDY-**

"Kurama why are you studying?" Yusuke asked one day.

Kurama glanced at him and answered with, "I have a test tomorrow."

"But…one day you're going to have to fake your death or run away to demon world so you family doesn't find out about you being a demon…so why study? It's not like you're going to get a job in the human world or something," Yusuke said leaning on his fist.

Kurama paused in his studying and looked over at Hiei who was sitting in a tree quietly watching Kuwabara who slept beneath the leafy shade.

"Why do we do anything? For a demon things that humans do are…different. When I was just Youko Kurama, I never studied-I never needed to," Kurama pointed at Kuwabara, "And Kuwabara is taking a nap…this is not something demons such as Hiei and myself have ever been able to enjoy. So I do these things while I still have a chance, because while it may seem troublesome and pointless to you, really it does have some sort of substance to me."

**TEST-**

Kuwabara had flunked his test. He gritted his teeth angrily as he thought about the useless hours he put into that test. He had at least a little satisfaction in knowing no one had passed the test, but still…why did he have to fail this test. He'd missed out on a mission-a chance for some action-so he could study…ONLY TO FAIL THE STUPID THING!

However Kuwabara's dark mood could not last long when his best friend, Yusuke, tackled him.

Kuwabara gasped and landed with a grunt, gratefully Yusuke had put his hand behind his head so Kuwabara would not crack it on the ground. Yusuke offered Kuwabara the best grin he had and said, "You look like you failed the test buddy!"

"Yusuke!" Kurama's voice scolded, as he appeared standing over the group. The red head had a box in his hand and smiled apologetically at Kuwabara. Hiei appeared on the other side of Kurama looking down at Kuwabara and then with a mischievous smirk said, "Well Kuwabara…being trapped beneath Yusuke must be a normal occurrence."

And as Yusuke jumped up to seize Hiei, red as a flame, Kurama apologized to Kuwabara offering him a pastry, and telling Kuwabara not to worry about the test. But Kuwabara had already forgotten the test and was now laughing richly enjoying the company of his friends.

**UNFORGIVABLE-**

The demon smiled as Yusuke fought his restraints. "There's no use for that boy," the demon told him, "You won't break those bonds!" The demon ignored the half-breeds angry shouts and turned back to the other three who were trying to rescue the half-demon.

The shortest one was currently unconscious and the other two looked so battered and mangled, the demon knew this battle was almost over. The demon went to kill the short demon, when the only human of the group sent a ball of orange energy at him-the last of his strength. Growling in delight at their spunk, the demon seized the human.

"Well human…I don't believe I caught your name…what is it? Tell me before I make you my meal,"

The human gasped, struggling against the demon's hold. "My…name is Kazuma…K-Kuwabara…and I will not let you kill my…my friends…I won't forgive y-you…for taking….Urameshi…I'll…I'll kill you!"

The demon laughed in delight and began to strangle the man, when he felt a sword sink into his side. He gasped and turned seeing the short demon breathing heavily, and glaring at him. "Kuwabara…." The short demon growled, "I did not give you permission…to save me."

"Oh shut the fuck up Hiei…" Kuwabara growled smirking.

Annoyed, the demon mad a swipe at Hiei, and with one hand holding Kuwabara went to snap his neck, but then Kurama had suddenly grabbed the demon in a headlock and made him release Kuwabara, who collapsed on the ground in a great heap.

Hiei let hold of his sword so he could crawl over to check on Kuwabara.

The demon threw Kurama off of him, the red head landing next to Hiei and Kuwabara in a crumpled heap. He wearily got on all fours but he was much too tired for another attack.

The demon pulled the sword from his side and stared at the three, "Now you-"

But his words were cut off as Yusuke Urameshi fired his spirit gun through the enemy's head, the chains that bound him lay on the ground. Yusuke did not stay to check to see if he'd kill the demon, but went to see his friends, dropping down over them and checking their injuries, and then cradling the still-but alive-Kuwabara in his arms.

"You bastards…I told you not to come save me…I…ugh! I'll never forgive you," Yusuke said choking on a sob as he held the people he cared about most to him in this world.

**VAIN-**

Trying to become close to Hiei was a pointless effort. If you were new around demon parts, and spirit world there was something that needed to be understood. Hiei may work with you, may help you, but he was only tolerating you. There were only a handful of people who could get near Hiei. A cocky human, a beautiful fox demon, and a halfling were a few of this handful whose efforts the befriend this demon, had not been in vain.

**WAR-**

War was hell a wise man once said. But Kuwabara sometimes wondered if the person who fist said that quote was alone in war. Kuwabara never found the battles too bad. He always had Yusuke, his best friend there watching his back. He had Kurama who discussed strategy with him, and even Hiei was there pointing out, in his rude way, where Kuwabara needed to improve. Yes…war was hell…

But only when you were alone

**XANTHOUS-**

"What the hell is this word Kurama?" Kuwabara asked showing the red head the book. Kurama snapped his gaze up away from Yusuke and Hiei who sparred and looked at the book Kuwabara was currently using to study for his college exam. Kurama read the word and opened his mouth…and then faltered.

"I don't know…" Kurama finally admitted.

Yusuke and Hiei drifted over having been sort of paying attention, and looked at the word. Hiei turned away, "That word is made up!"

"No it's not it's in my book!" Kuwabara protested."

"It's yellow…you know like the yellow of an egg yolk," Yusuke said with a shrug.

All eyes fell on him, and Yusuke looked confused, "What?"

**YELL-**

Hiei and Kurama watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara got into another fight. "Must they yell like that?" Hiei asked annoyed.

Kurama chuckled, "They're just doing it for show."

Hiei and Kurama sighed watching the two duke it out, neither one of them knowing why Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting. Hell, in the end Kuwabara and Yusuke probably didn't know either.

**ZOO-**

"Ah look foxes," Kuwabara said pointing in a glass window at a pair of foxes. Yeshoua peeked in and squealed with delight. Today was a special day. Yeshoua was nine today, and had asked to go to the human world to enjoy a day at the zoo.

Kuwabara resided in his new home the demon world with his lover, and with his friends. He often visited human world, and always loved chances to show Yeshoua the human world.

Kurama came to Kuwabara's side, Yukina holding Fuyu in her arms. "Dad!" Fuyu protested, "They don't look like you!" Kurama and Yukina chuckled but Kuwabara turned to the little boy, "Oh you think so? Look they're red like your papa," Kuwabara pointed out.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Mukuro were looking at the next window where there was some small type of monkeys. Kira and Yatsuo, Hiei and Mukuro's twins watched with interest as the monkeys fought. "They're like tiny humans." Hiei snorted with glee.

"Dad!" Yatsuo protested, though a boy he revealed his emotions more then his sisters, "You can't say that…Uncle Kuwabara doesn't act this bad."

Hiei opened his mouth, but Yusuke smacked him in the back of his head.

"Don't you say it Hiei," Yusuke warned.

Mukuro chuckled. She glanced at the humans wondering if they really though the face she was wearing…was normal. So that attention wouldn't be drawn, Mukuro had his her scarred and burned face through a prosthetic. To her it looked fake but Mukuro wondered if the humans noticed it. Kira being an unnaturally sharp girl bluntly said to her mother, "I can not wait until you can show your real face again mama. That is you beautiful face," Kira said her cold red eyes shifting to watch Yeshou.

Mukuro smiled at her daughter and followed her gaze.

"Yusuke, looks like your son has a new friend," Mukuro stated coolly.

The group turned to look to see Yeshoua was talking with a little girl. The little girl had long black hair and dark eyes, but despite this it was obvious she was not full Japanese. She wore what looked like a school uniform, even though it was a Sunday. When Kuwabara approached Yeshoua and the little girl, Yusuke joined his lover.

"Daddy, Papa, this is Cassie...she's lost." Yeshoua said.

The little girl was taking being lost rather calm, and not upset or tear-eyed, and Yusuke guessed she was even younger then there son.

"Well," Kuwabara said with a smile, "Where are your parents."

"I don' got none," Cassie said wait matter of fact attitude, "I live with Sister Hellen, and Father Michel."

An awkward silence passed over them as she realized she was an orphan. The rest of the children and adults joined, and the kids went off to point at the animals with glee. Cassie fit right in the group, and the kids were very interested to meet another full human besides Kuwabara. The group watched silently before Hiei asked Kuwabara, "Can you find the people looking after her?"

"No need," Kuwabara said with a shake of his head, "They'll be here in another minute." Kuwabara had a sly grin, and Kurama elbowed him.

"You looking in to the future again Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara grinned as Yeshoua and Cassie pointed at the bears. "Oh…something like that," Kuwabara said with a small proud smile.

**END**

The last one zoo prolly doesn't make sense to ya'll because you haven't seen my 900 pg comic. Cassie and Yeshoua AKA Josh get married in my comic. Yay…so this is it for the friendship one.


End file.
